Past and Present Minglings
by ladystrider77
Summary: This is a story about a sorceress who falls in love with Frodo. Perhaps a bit MSish but whateva. They discover that they have had a past life together. Boundaried must be crossed before they can be together.


I don't own Frodo, Gandalf, Radagast or anyone else except Kardalie so don't sue me.  
  
Unseen, Unsurpassed, and Unmatched: A love story  
  
  
  
A woman, raised by elves and wizards was an uncommon thing. The most well known elven- raised human was Aragorn, who was now the high king. This made it obvious that being raised by elves changed one's destiny forever. The human who I am currently referring to is Karadallie the Golden. Her mother was sister to Radagast the Brown and cousin to Gandalf the White (formerly known as the Gray) and her father was half-elven. Her parents died an untimely death leaving Kardallie in the care of her uncle Radagast, who was at that time living in Rhosgobel outside of Mirkwood. Although unlike his cousin Radagast despised traveling he often had to do it and would leave the young Karadallie with his elf friends in Mirkwood. There she played with young elves and learned from the older ones like Thranduil and Legolas. She had learned plenty of elvish wisdom and medicine from them. Her elvish knowledge combined with her wizarding ways made her a powerful individual. Wizards usually carried a staff that held power but Kardallie had been given an ancient elf-made sword encrusted with red jewels and gold lettering for her birthday from Legolas. This she carried instead of a staff, which she called "Gawky, ugly and masculine".  
  
After the war of the ring Karadallie found herself going on long travels going over in her head the things she would have done had she been allowed to participate. On this particular day she was wandering in the land between The Shire and Bree, where she had a cottage. She heard a noise, drew her sword and went to investigate the ruckus. What she saw was a most disgusting site. A tall man kicking a cringing hobbit on the ground. This she could not take, for she thought hobbits were most interesting creatures. She ran forth and stood between the man and the hobbit. She held the edge of her sword to the mans throat and said "Unless you want to know what it feels like to be slain by an elvish blade wielded by a wizardess I suggest you leave now." The obviously shocked man dropped a leather pouch on the ground and ran. Knowing that the man must have tried to rob the hobbit she picked up the pouch and knelt to the hobbit. She saw that he was unconscious and picked him up in her arms easily and carried him to her cottage.  
  
She laid the hobbit on her bed and sat beside him. He was a peaceful looking, dark-haired hobbit. She mixed a potion that would allow him to sleep without dreams and would ease the pain of his injuries when he awoke. He looked troubled yet he eased up greatly when she applied the potion-soaked cloth to his tiny lips. Her time with the elves had helped her learn how to sense feelings and emotions in others. She could tell that this hobbit had suffered a great deal in his life. She noticed that he wheezed when he breathed and saw that one of his ribs was broken. She then knew that she had to wrap his chest. She carefully removed his jacket and shirt. While she wrapped his middle he began to stir. She had obviously not mixed the potion correctly. As she finished the wrapping he grabbed her wrists. He looked at her with big, deep quizzical and beautiful blue eyes. She felt a pang of some sort of feeling she had never known before. He released her hands and said:  
  
"Where am I, who are you? What am I doing here?"  
  
She replied "I came upon you taking quite a beating from a large man who was trying to rob you, you were knocked unconscious and I brought you here, to my cottage for healing. You have a bump on your head and a broken rib or two, I suggest that you make no further movements unless you wish for them to remain a lasting injury. My name is Karadallie or Kara if you prefer. What is your name young hobbit?"  
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins. What exactly are y.." she cut him off with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Did you say Frodo Baggins, as in the Ring Bearer, a member of the fellowship of the ring, friend to Aragorn the high king of Gondor, Frodo Baggins the Savior of Middle Earth?" her mouth remained open after she spoke.  
  
He blushed intensely and nodded his head.  
  
"I am he" he said quietly, eyes downward.  
  
She stood up quickly and bowed to the hobbit responsible for the saving of middle earth.  
  
"Please get up, I am but an ordinary hobbit who was given an unordinary task and returned just as ordinary as before." She returned to her seat at his bedside smiling at this most humble hobbit. "You must tell me what you are, You are too short for an elf, although you act like one, you may be a human woman but you seem too powerful to be something so ordinary. You are most definitely not a hobbit or a dwarf. I am running out of races here. You're demeanor, although I do not mean to insult you by comparing you to an old man, reminds me of my friend Gandalf the Grey." She smiled warmly and said "You would be correct in your comparison, I am the only known wizardess. Gandalf the gray is my second cousin. His cousin Radagast the Brown and the elves of Mirkwood raised me. I am now very pleased to have met my fifth member of the fellowship." "Which other four have you met?" he actually appeared interested in her "Well Gandalf of course, I grew up around Legolas, who brought Gimli to Mirkwood several months ago, and I met Aragorn once when he was but Strider the Ranger, he came which Gandy to my uncle Radagast's home several times for counsel, he calls upon him still." Frodo watched her speaking intently. She was not a hobbit so it seemed most strange to Frodo when he found her most attractive. It wasn't like finding an elf to be attractive, for they were beautiful to all races. It was something new, something strange. His heart leapt when one dark brown curl would sneak in front of her face and linger for a moment before she brushed it away with her hand or blew it away with her perfectly pink lips. Frodo shook his head rapidly to break his intent stare, sending tendrils of pain to his ribs. He lay back down with an anguished sigh. "You should be still. There is no way you could make the journey back to the Shire for at least two weeks, you need herbal medicine and bed rest. You can stay here. I will send word to Mr. Gamgee so as he will not send an army of hobbits out to look for you." Frodo smiled he thought to himself that she must know his entire story from Gandalf and Legolas. Of course she knew about Sam and his paranoia where Frodo was concerned. He knew that these would be a most enjoyable two weeks. That night she made the potion correctly and Frodo slept perfectly. She however did not. She kept having what her Uncle called Comings Back, visions, memories, from past encounters, other lives. It was of a woman who looked much like her and a hobbit resembling Frodo. "No matter what happens to us, nothing we have done is wrong, it doesn't matter what they say. I will always be glad of you. And I will always love you." The strange Frodo like thing was cradling the woman nearly twice his size in his arms. Tears were streaming down her face, and he was shaking. Then she somehow knew their story. She had met him on a journey to his land and fallen in love with him. She brought him back to her land after they were married. She thought that her people would understand that despite their differences they loved each other. She was wrong. Her people found their combination to be disgusting, an abomination and a disgrace. They had been arrested and were now huddled together in their jail cell awaiting their execution. They were to be hung in half an hour. She looked up at his face with such love and such longing that it made Kara want to cry. They held each other whispering vows of love and farewell. He held her face in his hands and kissed her with a passion and a life force that Kara never could have imagined. Then the cell doors opened. An ugly burly man dragged them both outside. He was to be hung in front of her first, as punishment to her. They were placed on gallows across from one another, clasping hands until they released the board out from under him, her fell and at once broke his neck. She let out a cry of anguish and pain. Screaming constantly at the top of her lungs. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, OUR LOVE WAS TRUE AND THERE WAS NO FAULT IN IT, WHAT DOES IT MATTER THAT WE WERE OF DIFFERENT RACES. OUR LOVE WAS AS PURE AS THAT OF ANY HUMAN MAN AND WOMAN. HE LOVED ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD AND I LOVED HIM HOBBIT OR NO!!!" Her screaming only ceased when a great golden aura surrounded her and the corpse of her hobbit husband. Binding them together as they rose from the gallows to the sky. He was alive and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Kara knew that that was what the girl saw. But Kara and all those witnessing the execution saw them tighten the knot around the girl's neck and hang her too, the entire time she bore a great smile, even after she died, for she and her halfling lover were finally together without persecution forever.  
  
Kara awoke when Frodo reached over from his bed and tugged at her sleeve. "Are you not well Frodo?"  
  
He bore an expression of genuine concern.  
  
"I am but I fear that you are not. You were shaking and screaming in your sleep." "What did I say?" Frodo blushed and seemed unwilling to tell her. A startling realization struck her. Had she been screaming what she heard the girl scream? That would be horrible. And much to her dismay he repeated exactly what she had heard. "Was it a vision? She was astonished that he had the ability to recognize that she had had a vision. "Not so much a vision as a memory from a past life. Radagast calls it a gift to be able to live bits of my past but I find it to be a curse." "The hobbit was me. You and I were married and executed because our marriage was shameful." She looked up at him with gratefulness for not making her explain. He must have had the vision as well. Much to the pain of his ribs he leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his. She smiled at him and wondered how she could have such a strong feeling for someone that she had just met. She had been expected to marry Legolas but she had not wanted to trade their friendship for something else and now she knew she could not for she loved Frodo. The only love story she had ever heard was that of Aragorn and Arwen (straight from the horse's mouth). She knew that they had been able to overcome great obstacles for their love and if they could find a way around her being immortal and him not being then surely she and Frodo could overcome the barrier of race and size. That was of course if Frodo loved her too. What if he didn't? Then what would become of her? Would she end up some lovesick weakling yearning for the love she could'nt have? Would she be alone for the rest of her life? She also remembered something else. She had wizard and elf in her blood. How long would she live? She was then comforted by the fact that Frodo's life would also be prolonged from pocession of the ring. ] She sighed and remembered that Frodo was looking up at her with immense confusion. She then knew that she had to tell him how she felt. She could not conceal her emotions very well so it was probably best that she just come out with it. If he did not return her feelings she would place a memory charm on both of them and send him back to the Shire as soon as he could be moved. She mustered up all of her courage and looked him straight in the face. "Frodo listen I know that this may be really strange to you and I realize that I have only known you for a few hours but I.. She was cut of when Frodo kissed her. He kissed her for a long time. They just sat there, connected until they had to break the kiss for air. "I know what you would say and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." JK whoops wrong story,,,,, "I know what you are going to say, and I too feel it. I have never felt for any hobbit what I feel for you. I feel like, I never want to be separated from you and I never want you to know pain and I want to touch you all the time." He had said what she could not. He loved her. She loved him. She was overjoyed. This time she kissed him.  
  
WOO not too entirely terrible for my first fan fic ever eh? I hope not but even if you do tell me. Review!! Puhleez!!! ( More will be added soon. Also: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!! 


End file.
